Hannah Montana Bring It On
by KayKay129
Summary: Star reporter, Leah, plays a trick on Mikayla and Hannah, telling each one that they are lower than the other on the charts. She sets them up for a contest and says that whoever wins has a chance to get back to the top of the charts. Has she gone too far?
1. Chapter 1

Hannah Montana: Bring It On --- Chapter 1

Characters:

**Leah:** Star reporter, caramel brown hair about up to her shoulders, olive colored skin, short, thin, fashion queen, determined, in charge of all pop star reports.

**Hannah Montana:** Long straight blonde hair, tall, thin, highest pop star on the charts, hates rival pop star (Mikayla), singer/dancer/commercial and clothes model, is best friends with Lola Lovelangle.

**Miley Cyrus:** Long, wavy dark brown hair, tall, thin, secretly Hannah Montana, is best friends with Selena Gomez and Lilly Trescott, has a crush on a boy named Nick Johnson.

**Mikayla:** Long, wavy black/brown hair with red highlights, tall, thin, hates rival pop star (Hannah Monatana), singer/dancer/actress/clothes and commercial model, is best friends with Kay Roland.

**Selena Gomez:** Long, wavy dark black hair, tall, thin, is best friends with

Miley Cyrus and Lilly Trescott, is secretly Mikayla, has a crush on Nick Johnson.

**Lilly Trescott:** Long, straight blonde hair, light skin, tall, thin, sporty, known as a 'skater girl' by people in her school, is best friends with Miley Cyrus and Selena Gomez, is the only one who knows about Miley being Hannah Monatana, does not know what Selena is Mikayla, hates Mikayla, is Lola Lovelangle when she's with Hannah.

**Lola Lovelangle:** Short, purple hair, bright colored clothes and makeup, eccentric, is best friends with Hannah Montana.

**Kay Roland:** Long, straight pink hair, best friends with Mikayla, pink outfits and makeup, singer/dancer.

**Billy Ray Cyrus:** Miley Cryus' father, 'great hair' that he is in love with, is a former rock star.

"Thank you, Kay Roland, for your… Amazing… Performance!" Shouted star reporter Leah from on stage. Kay bowed and let the bright pink hair fall around her sweaty face. "Thank you all! And please enjoy my best friend, Mikayla's performance too, and please buy tickets for my upcoming concert in August! Thank you!" Kay screamed to the crowd and the ran off the stage in her bright pink mini skirt and hot pink cross bones t-shirt blowing kisses to the crowd. Kay pulled the curtain back and ran over to Mikayla who was putting on her sparkly black show-time heels with her microphone in hand. "Hey Mikayla! Don't you just love the rush of a loud crowd?" Kay flipped her hair and helped herself to a stool next to where Mikayla was standing. She crossed her legs and looked to Mikayla for a response. "Oh, yeah Kay… Sorry, I'm just going over my performance in my head and stuff… What were you saying?" Mikayla asked as she fixed the collar on her shimmering denim jacket. Kay rolled her eyes." Never mind, Mikayla. You never get this nervous before a concert… What's on your mind?" Mikayla stopped what she was doing and turned toward Kay. "It's nothing… Anyway, so how did your performance go?" _This should get her talking… She can't know that what's wrong happens to be Miley… Poor Miley… I always have to come up with an excuse of why I won't be home on days where I have a concert. She's probably home all alone bored out of her mind. _"Mikayla? Mikayla? Hello? Is anybody in there?" _Oh… Kay! _"Oh! That's great… I'm glad your performance went well, Kay." Mikayla smiled to herself that she could still respond even though she totally lost track of the conversation between her and Kay. "No! You're on! Go!" Kay shouted as she shoved Mikayla onto the stage.

Mikayla stumbled out onto the stage and made her way to the front. "Hey everybody! How are we doing tonight?" The crowd screamed and began to chant Mikayla's name. "That's great! But be careful, because everything is not what it seems!" Mikayla flashed a half-hearted smile and clapped to the beat of the music.

"Everything is not what it seems…"

Meanwhile, backstage, Hannah Montana and Lola Lovelangle sat in a dressing room talking. "Miley, it's fine… I'm sure Selena found something to do tonight." Lola (Lilly) said as she patted Hannah's back. "But Lilly, you know we're her only friends… What else could she have found to do?" Miley (Hannah) asked. The door opened and Leah walked in. "Hello Hannah!" Hannah stood up and gave Leah a half-hearted hug. "Hi Leah… Umm… What's up?" Hannah sat again and shot a look at Lola who was giggling into her hand. Leah's caramel brown hair was piled high in a messy yet stylish bun on her head, and smoothed into her hair, was hardened and white face moisturizer. _Leah and her silly mistakes… But should I tell her? _Hannah thought, holding back a smile. Leah gave a dirty look to Lola, and then turned back to Hannah with a smile. "What's so funny Hannah darling? I would love to laugh as hard as your friend over there." She nodded at Lola. "But maybe I don't want to laugh AS much because laughing can cause wrinkles." Leah looked toward Lola and smiled slightly. Lola stopped laughing and stood up to look at herself in the mirror. Leah rubbed her hands together. "Hannah. I am going to come out and say this… Mikayla is ahead of you in the charts this year." Hannah's jaw dropped.

"What?" Hannah struggled to speak. "I have the papers if you'd like to see them yourself." Leah smiled slightly at her preparedness. "No, no… That won't be necessary. But I thought I did many more concerts than her this year." Hannah buried her head in her hands. "Well, Hannah… There is a way to make it back in front of Mikayla." Leah pushed Lola up from her seat and sat in her place. Lola began to protest but Hannah shot her a warning look. Lola shut her mouth and just glared at Leah's back. Leah placed her hand on Hannah's bright gold satin pants. Hannah waited impatiently for her options. "Well, there is a contest. You can enter, and I know Mikayla is entering… If you beat Mikayla in 3 out of 5 categories, than you will be pushed back up to the top! Now how does that sound? We can't let Mikayla win, now, can we?" Leah sat up straight and smoothed out her shirt as she waited for Hannah's response. After awhile, Leah looked at her watch and spoke again. "I need to go. Think about it, and if you let me know I can sign you up." Hannah nodded, unable to speak with thoughts racing through her head. Leah air kissed Hannah and then flashed a giant toothy smile as she strutted out of the dressing room.

"We can't let Mikayla win now, can we?" Lola mocked as she sat down in her original seat. "She's rude." Hannah nodded.

"Lola, should I sign up?"

"I don't know Hannah, do you care that much if you beat Mikayla?"

"Yes."

"Then yes, you should sign up."

"But what kind of role model would I be if all I wanted to do was win?"

"Other people don't have to know that."

"Yeah, but I'll always know that I don't deserve to be a role model."

"Hannah, sign up and beat Mikayla. Humor 'Little Miss Perfect' over there." Lola rolled her eyes. "But Mikayla isn't perfect." Hannah turned to Lola with confused eyes. "I meant Leah!" Lola smacked Hannah's knee and Hannah smiled. "Maybe I'll ask my daddy for advice before I make a decision." "Good idea." Lola stood up. "Now let's go… I think you're on. Mikayla couldn't possibly have gotten more than 2 encores." Hannah stood up too. "Let's go."

Mikayla had gotten more than 2 encores. She had gotten 4, and when Hannah went over to stand backstage, she had some waiting to do. "I can't believe this!" Hannah ranted to Lola. "She got 4 ENCORES?! How do I beat that?" Lola turned to Hannah. "What kind of stupid question is that?" Hannah looked down. Lola pushed her shoulder. "Hannah, to 'beat that' all you have to do is sing and dance your heart out. You have the talent. She just has the confidence." Lola smiled at Hannah and applause then filled the building. Mikayla skipped off the stage with another unenthusiastic smile. She sighed first thing she got behind the curtain, and when she ran into Hannah, the sigh become a grunt. "Hannah." She said. She stopped walking and took the time to stare at Hannah. "Mikayla." "Mikayla! Over here!" Kay was yelling from her dressing room. Lola smiled, "You're friend wants you. Nobody else does, so you should leave." Mikayla laughed. "Lola! Still one of Hannah's groupies?" "She's not a groupie, she's my best friend." Hannah said defensively. "Whatever you say Hannah… I mean if you think she likes you for you, I guess I shouldn't be the one to tell you the truth. We're famous. She's not. She likes you for your fame and fortune, and not for you. Kay likes me for me and I know it because she's famous too!" Mikayla put her hands on her hips and waited for a response. Kay called again and Mikayla beckoned her over. Kay strutted over and flipped her pink hair. "Since when do you talk to these losers, Mikayla?" She asked. Mikayla shrugged and Hannah responded. "We aren't the ones with pink hair." Lola tightened her muscles. "Oh, you're right. You're the ones with purple hair, excuse me." Mikayla and Kay knocked hips and high fived. Lola made a face and then said, "Kay, why don't you get back into that painting where you belong, and Mikayla… You go catch your mouth because it's running, and fast." Hannah hip knocked her and high fived, mocking the action that Mikayla and Kay had just done. Kay and Mikayla then turned and walked away, and it looked like it had been rehearsed. They stepped at the same time and looked over their shoulders with the same smirk, and then turned away and strutted out. Hannah laughed. "They had to have rehearsed that, pathetic." Lola laughed. "Go Hannah! Go get em'!"

Hannah pulled back the curtain and stepped slowly and enthusiastically to the front of the stage. "How ya'll doin' tonight?" The crowd screamed and Hannah flashed a movie star smile. "Now, let's pump up the party!" She jumped and danced around the stage as she sang.

"We're pumpin' up the party now!"

"Why were you calling me over here before Kay?" Mikayla asked when she was walking to the dressing room. "Oh yeah, Leah wanted to talk to you about something." Kay said slowly. "Is she still there?" Mikayla asked. "Yep." Kay said quickly. Mikayla nodded. _What could she possibly want?_ Mikayla walked unwillingly into the dressing room. "Mikayla! Darling, where have you been?" Leah asked as she got up from a white leather couch to hug Mikayla and Kay. "Oh, just talking to Hannah." Mikayla muttered. "Oh? I didn't know you were friends… Some people dared to say that you hated eachother." Leah took out a small pad and tucked a pencil behind her ear. "Explain, doll. We need some gossip for the mags." She fixed the messy bun atop her head. "Oh, she and I are great friends! We hang out… Sometimes." Mikayla stuttered, and Leah didn't look convinced. "Hmmm… When do you hang out with her exactly?" Leah tapped her lip with a pen. "Well, whenever we have time… You know how busy our lives are with interviews and such. You specialize with us, so I don't have to tell you." Mikayla giggled slowly and Leah sat down on the couch once more, tapping the seat next to her. Mikayla reluctantly went over to sit with her.

"Mikayla… Would you go out with Hannah more often? If I'd known you wouldn't mind being out with Hannah I would have asked you sooner. The magazines need pictures to keep out publicity, you know…" Leah smiled aand her eyes were full of hope. "Sure." Mikayla stated it simply so she wouldn't complain. She'd surely complain to Kay after this though. "Great! Now that we got that out of the way, let me tell you the next topic, here." _Oh great… There's another topic._ "I'd hate to say this, but Hannah is ahead of you on the charts this year." Leah's mouth went into a line, and she ran her hands over her moisturizer covered hair. "Not possible, Leah." Mikayla smiled. "I know I did less concerts than her, but I got so many better ratings!" Mikayla stood up, and Kay came to her side, ready to defend." Leah's face turned sympathetic. "I'm sorry Mikayla… I have the papers if you'd like to see them…" "No… It's fine." Mikayla frowned. _Why would I want proof that I am behind such a bum of a pop star on the charts? _Leah nodded understandingly. "This is impossible, Leah. Mikayla got so many higher ratings than… Her." Kay stepped in. Leah ignored her. "But, there is a way to get back to the top." She said. Mikayla looked at her with eager eyes. Leah fixed her hair once more and pursed her lips. Mikayla waited with Kay by her side. "There will be a contest that I know Hannah is entering. If you enter and beat her in 3 out of 5 categories, than you will make it back to the top of the charts and ahead of that Hannah Montana! We can't let that hillbilly pop star win… Can we?" Leah smiled, revealing 2 rows of perfect, white teeth. "No… We can't." Kay answered. "She'll sign up." Mikayla looked at Kay. "Ummm… what?" She asked her friend. "You're not gonna lose to that wannabe."

And Leah left the room with a smile stretching ear to ear. She pulled out her iPhone 3g and she spoke into the receiver only one sentence. "It's on. The mags will love this."


	2. Chapter 2

Hannah Montana: Bring It On --- Chapter 2

Hannah Montana burst through the doors of the Cyrus Residence and she didn't even bother to hang up her coat. "Hey Miles! How was the concert?" Asked Billy Ray when she entered. Hannah groaned. "What happened bud?" Billy Ray tapped the spot on the couch next to him and Hannah sat down as she slid the blonde wig off of her head. "Daddy, Leah just told me that Mikayla is ahead of me in the charts this year…" Miley buried her head in her hands. Mr. Stuart sat with wide eyes. "Now forget this! You did way too many more concerts than Mikayla this year to have lost! I'm calling Leah right now, and I'm gonna find out exactly what's going on here!" Billy Ray got up and reached for the phone on the wall. Miley held is hand. "Daddy, she said there was I way I could still beat her… But I wanted to ask you for your advice first before I made a decision." He sat down. "And what would that be?"

Mikayla crept into the house and closed the door quietly. Her mother was probably sleeping. She hung up her coat and went to sit down at the round wooden kitchen table and grabbed the TV remote. She pressed the power button and the 64 inch plasma screen TV screen flooded with color. Mikayla lowered the volume and got up to get something to eat. She scoured the cabinet until she found her favorite. She pulled the back of 'Double Stuff Oreos' out of the cabinet and went back to take her place at the kitchen table. She opened the package and pulled out an Oreo and then changed the TV channel to Leah's Pop Star Reports. "Hello Hollywood and others!" Leah giggled at her own joke and waved slightly. Mikayla slid off her wig and rolled her eyes at how stuck up Leah was. "So, we have some juicy gossip to unleash… But the sad part is that we won't be unleashing it on this episode of 'The Pop Star Report…'" Leah's face turned into a full blown pout and Selena rolled her eyes again. "Tune in next week for a major trick we are playing on 2 very un-suspecting pop stars." And then with a wink, she was gone. "How was your study session with Miley? It ran awfully late…" Selena's mother came sleepily into the kitchen and sat next to her daughter. Her tiredness did not hide the look of accusation on her face.

"So, do you want to enter this contest bud?" Billy Ray asked as Miley paced the floor in front of him. "Yes! I can't lose to that wannabe!" Miley sighed and collapsed on the couch. "Well, what happens if you do?" Billy Ray asked calmly. "That's impossible, daddy. I will have to work quite hard though. Besides, I did get 5 encores at the concert today! That's one more than Mikayla…" Miley stressed the words Mikayla and made a face. "Okay, but in the… Rare… Case that you lose to Mikayla, what would you do." He asked slowly. Miley stared at her father. "I won't lose. Aren't you always telling me to have confidence? How am I supposed to have confidence when you are constantly bringing up situations in which I would lose?" Miley stood up and went to get her pink-gemmed cell phone from the kitchen table. She dialed a number and spoke into the receiver. "Hello? Leah?" Miley said. "Yes, I would like to enter the contest. I'd like a chance to beat Mikayla…" She went over to the window and looked out on the beach. "Yes… I'm sure I want to enter. Thank you so much…" Then she snapped the phone shut and with a satisfied grin at her father, she left the room to change out of her Hannah Clothes.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Mom? The studying thing went really well and I am so ready for the math test." Selena folded her arms across her chest and leaned over the table, trying to hide the Mikayla wig from her mother. "Selena… Are you lying? I called the Cyrus Household and Billy Ray said his daughter was out." Ms. Gomez glared at her daughter. "Mom, you caught me… The truth is, I wasn't at Miley's… We were at the library!" Selena frowned as if she were guilty.

"What do you mean?"

"Miley and I couldn't concentrate with all of the distractions in the house… Her brother was annoying us and Mr. Stuart was sleeping… You know how loud he snores, Mom. So Miley and I decided to leave and go to a quieter place, which would be the library."

"Really Selena…"

"I'm serious Mom. I'm very sorry I didn't call, but there was no time… Ummm… We had so much…. Studying… To do."

"Oh. Well, next time I'd better get a phone call young lady."

Ms. Gomez looked confused, and not completely convinced, but she believed it enough that Selena felt her secret was safe. Selena sighed and put the package of oreos away and went to go put on some pajamas. She was ready for some sleep.

The alarm clock went off and Miley reached to her night stand to press the snooze button. She felt around, moving her arm from side to side, but couldn't feel anything. The annoying sound continued to go so she reached out further. THUD! "Ouch…" Miley whispered, still half asleep. Billy Ray came running in. "Miles? Are you okay? What happened?" Miley stared up at her father, and he looked down on the lump of quilts on the floor. "Yeah. I forgot that I moved the night stand to the other side of my room, and so when I went to press the snooze button I took a spill. I'm fine. Good morning Dad." Miley was laying on the floor at this point, almost asleep. "Get up Miley! You're gonna be late for school!" Her father said. Miley got up slowly and lifted the lump of quilts she had just been tangled in off the ground. She put them back on the bed and went over to her closet to pick out an outfit. She settled on a tight black t-shirt and some skinny light blue jeans with a pair of black Uggs. Then she did her hair and brushed her teeth quickly and she bounded down the stairs and out the door.

"Wakey, wakey, Selena!" Ms. Gomez was sitting on the edge of Selena's bed. Selena covered her face with a pillow. "Noooo." She groaned from underneath the pillow. Her mother effortlessly pulled the pillow out of her hands and placed it next to her. "You're going to be late for school, and if you miss the bus you have to walk." Selena sat up in bed and glared at her mother. "Yes, you heard me." Ms. Gomez waited for a response. "Do you know how far this house is from the school, mother?" Selena didn't wipe the dirty look off of her face. Ms. Gomez stood up. "Yes I do… And you wouldn't want to have to walk that distance would you? So you should get up and get dressed. Now." She walked out of the room and left Selena with a dirty look on her face sitting in bed. After about 2 minutes, Selena got up and went over to her dresser to pick out an outfit. She slid on a pair of dark washed denim capris with a rip in the knees and then pulled a light blue Hollister sweatshirt over head. Before heading out the friend door she slid on a pair of white sneakers and she grabbed her iPhone. "Bye Mom!" Selena called half-heartedly as she rushed out of the house, not wanting to take the chance of whether her mother would carry out the threat of making her walk to school if she missed the bus.

"Hey Selena, how was your night last night?" Miley asked as she put her backpack on her lap. The bus sped down the street, and the girls (being the first bus stops) knew they had at least another half hour of bus ride ahead of them. "My night was pretty good, but boring. You know how studying with my mom can be… Why does she always insist on being the one to study with me?" Selena smiled slightly and then waved away the path of their conversation. "Enough about me and my deranged mother, what did you do last night?" Miley cringed. "Oh, you know… My dad tried to make me go to some barbeque out on the beach. Parents can be so… Odd." Miley tightened and sat up straighter. Selena turned to look out the window. "Hey guys!" Lilly jogged into the bus and sat in the seat with Miley and Selena. "Odd. Aren't you guys always talking?" Lilly put her backpack down and turned to stare at her friends. Miley looked at Lilly and Selena turned her head slightly. "Are you guys fighting?" Lilly whispered. Selena and Miley looked at each other for a moment, and Selena answered. "No, Lilly… We're just tired." "Tired." Miley repeated robotically. "Did you hang out with Miley last night, Lilly?" "Yes! We had fun at the concer…" Lilly began. Miley elbowed her sharply in the ribs. "I mean if we did go to the concert, I bet we'd have fun, but we didn't." Lilly smiled and Selena turned away again. She needed to think. Lilly saying about a concert last night set her mind. Were her so called best friends keeping something from her? The rest of the bus ride was mostly silent accept for the occasional whispered apology from Lilly.

Though the girls were silent, they still walked side by side to go to their lockers, which were also right next to each other. Lilly tried to start a conversation. "So, Selena… Did you hear about the concert last night? They say Hannah and Mikayla got pretty worked up." Miley pinched Lilly's thigh and then whispered, "Not the right topic to talk about!" Selena nodded. "Mikayla dominated don't you think?" Miley and Lilly froze. Their best friend was a Mikayla fan? "Ummm… I thought Hannah Montana was amazing." Miley said defensively. "Me too! Hannah so dominated. Mikayla was… Horrible." Lilly said. That hit Selena like a slap in the face. She turned and walked away, trying to hold back tears. Her best friends didn't think she was a good performer. But why? _I wish they'd give me some answers here… I got 4 encores last night! Why don't they like Mikayla? And if they don't like Mikayla, doesn't that mean they don't like Selena either? _Miley and Lilly stared after Selena. Miley went running after her. "Selena! What did we say?" Miley asked stepping in front of Selena to cut her off so she'd stop walking. "Nothing. I just like Mikayla a lot, and when you said you didn't like her and that she was… Horrible," She choked out the last word, "I got a little bit… Umm… Upset." Selena walked past Miley. "Selena, wait. Lilly and I are sorry. We didn't know you were such a big fan. Of it… I mean Mikayla. It's just that Lilly and me happen to like Hannah Montana. Don't you like her at all?" Miley regretted her ending question as soon as she'd said it. "No… Sorry, but no. I think Hannah is so last month. She's gonna lose to Mikayla every time. She's got the confidence but I have the… I mean I think Mikayla has the true talent and confidence. She's a superstar." Miley stepped back. "Oh."

Lilly walked over to them and tried to break up the brewing fight.. "Guys, so what? We like Hannah Montana and you like… Mikayla. We're still best friends. Just like I like broccoli and you like carrots… Does that mean we have to fight over which vegetable is better? Though both of those vegetables are really gross, but still… Do we?" Lilly threw her hands in the air. "Gosh! You guys are best friends! Stop fighting over Mikayla and Hannah Montana!" Selena shook her head and ran toward her homeroom class and Miley walked off in a huff in the opposite direction, leaving Lilly in the middle of the hallway alone.


End file.
